The present disclosure relates to printers that eject ink or other marking material onto a printable media. In many printer configurations print quality degrades as distance from a printhead to the printable media (sometimes referred to as the “pen to paper space” or “PPS”) increases. It can be advantageous to ensure a specific distance between the printhead and the printable media that is small enough to assure high print quality, yet is large enough to avoid contact between the printhead and the printable media. Some printers include a sensor, carried by a carriage that also carries a printhead, the sensor configured to measure the distance from the printhead to the printable media.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.